Por toda la eternidad
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes a la persona que amas? es un HHr único capítulo, dejen RR.


Por toda la eternidad.  
  
Por Valery Carolina Flores Cruz. Valery Ryddle  
  
Algo muy extraño estaba pasando en mi interior, lo supe cuando ella me sonrió, y esa sonrisa de ángel se coló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser; desde ese preciso instante supe que me estaba metiendo, tal vez, en el más grande problema de mi vida. No podía ser, era ella mi apoyo y mi confianza, pero desde ese momento se había convertido en mi vida entera. Me sentí frustrado, impotente; no quería perderla nunca, NUNCA; pero si le decía sobre este nuevo sentimiento que sucumbía en mi alma y mi corazón..... tal vez la perdería para siempre. ¿Cómo decirle a mi mejor amiga que creo que la amo? ¿cómo decirle a Hermione Granger que se había convertido en mi todo, en mi centro de atención, en mis sueños, mis deseos, mi apoyo, mi vida...... mi todo. Me sentí perdido en ese momento cuando en mi quinto año ella me confesó que amaba a otro, sentí la rabia correr por mis venas, sentí como los malditos celos sucumbían mi cuerpo entero; si supiera cuantas veces aguante las lágrimas para no dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos. Fue en quinto año cuando comencé a sentir este tipo de obsesión por ti, de ese tipo de obsesión, que más bien es amor, pero de ese que te destruye. Fue en quinto año cuando tuve que salir con otra solo para tratar de olvidarte, era eso o confesarte que te amaba....... pero fui un cobarde y preferí salir con otra aunque no sintiera el más mínimo interés por ella....... aun no puedo creer que yo sea un Gryffindor, si soy un cobarde, no puedo creer que yo, Harry Potter, sea considerado un joven valiente, que no le tiene miedo a la muerte, pero que su único temor era .....perderla. Jugamos ese juego de tratar de olvidarnos, ocultando nuestros sentimientos por dos largos e interminables años, pero los dos lo sabíamos que lo único que hacíamos era dañarnos, yo lloré y sufrí por ella y por su amor, y ella......... yo se que ella también sufrió por mi. Pero después algo cambio, fue en séptimo año, me había dejado llevar por la pasión que me inspiraba ella y la había besado, sus dulces labios me supieron a gloria, me creí en el paraíso esos maravillosos segundos que mis labios rozaron los de ella; ella se había separado confundida con sus hermosos ojos castaños inundados de confusión, pensé que en ese momento la había perdido para siempre y todo por dejarme llevar, estábamos en el lago,  
  
nos habíamos encontrado a media noche por pura casualidad, y ahí, bajo la noche y entre la brisa que nos envolvía la había tomado entre mis brazos, le había dicho dos palabras que nunca había pensado decirlas juntas: TE AMO, y luego simplemente la había besado. Sentí como el mundo se caía a mis pies cuando la vi alejarse de mi algo incomoda, pero me sentí aún peor cuando vi de sus ojos escurrir lagrimas, alarmado me acerqué a ella y casi me puse de rodillas suplicándole que me perdonará si la había ofendido con mi estúpido compartimiento, ella me reclamó diciendo que no dijera esas palabras si en verdad no las sentía. En ese momento me armé de todo el valor que puede encontrar en todo mi ser y le dije todo lo que en realidad sentía por ella, preparado para cualquier reacción que ella tuviera. Primero ella me evaluó con su mirada, de esa forma que solo ella podía hacerlo, y aunque fueron escasos segundos yo lo sentí una eternidad, luego se acercó a mi, y me abrazó, cerré los ojos con fuerza y la envolví en mis brazos, por esos preciados segundos me sentí demasiado bien como para ser posible, pero sus sollozos me hicieron despertar a la realidad, estaba llorando, presentí lo peor, y la creía perdida..... para siempre, me deshice de su abrazo lo más gentilmente que mis sentimientos me lo permitieron, y me armé de valor para esperar lo peor, pero...... entonces escuché esas palabras que tantas veces la oí a ella pronunciar en mis sueños; me había dicho que ella también me amaba como nunca creyó amar a un hombre, ese fue el momento más feliz de mi existencia. Esos meses en que fuimos novios Hermione y yo, fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida, experimente nuevas reacciones, y sé..... que ella también. Empezamos como niños con besos inocentes cargados de ternura, pero los dos quisimos más, ahora ya no eran besos tan inocentes, ahora eran más apasionados y con una que otra caricia; pero no nos detuvimos ahí, yo la necesitaba y ella a mi, nos amábamos como nunca, con locura y pasión y queríamos entregarnos por completo, ya nos habíamos entregado en pensamiento y en alma, pero quisimos entregarnos en cuerpo también. Y así fue, bajo la noche, cerca de mismo lago donde nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, le arranque suspiros y caricias, me complací al escucharla gemir de placer, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, todo fue tan.... perfecto, eso es no hay otra palabra para describir lo que hicimos esa noche. Los dos llenos de pasión, de ternura y amor perdimos nuestra inocencia juntos, pero el mejor momento fue cuando llegamos juntos al clímax y ella reposó sobre mi pecho su cabeza, exhausta pero feliz, al igual que yo. A esa noche le siguieron muchas noches más, todo era tan maravilloso, tanto que lo creí un sueño..... pero no lo era, era verdad, era completamente mía y yo...... también era completamente de ella. Pero por que el tiempo no se pudo detener en esa época tan hermosa; pero tenía que venir esa amenaza, esa maldita amenaza de mi mayor enemigo.... Lord Voldemort. Yo ya lo sabía, ese día tenía que llegar, la gran batalla, la batalla final se acercaba, la gran batalla de Lord Voldemort (el mago más tenebroso de la historia), contra el niño que vivió (que casualmente resultaba ser yo), era la batalla decisiva: o moría Voldemort o....... moría yo. Ese día que recibí su carta sentí como el mundo se venía mis pies, amenazaba con hacerle algo a Hermione, mi Hermione; lo primero que se me ocurrió fue protegerla teniéndola cerca de mi..... pero luego me di cuenta que entré más cerca la tuviera de mi...... más daño le haría. Lo consulte con Ron, el me dijo que concordaba que lo mejor era alejarla de mi.... por lo menos mientras todo terminaba. Y así lo hice, le mentí a mi amada diciendo cosas que no sentía, la vi llorar y tuve que aguantarme y decir todo lo planeado; vi como sus ojos cambiaban de confusión, a dolor para luego inundarse de odio, sentí como su suave mano ( que apenas la noche anterior había acariciado mi cuerpo) golpeaba con fuerza mi mejilla, con coraje, dolor y si no me equivoco con odio. Me sentí peor que nunca en mi vida, la escuché mientras me gritaba, reclamándome, aguante el dolor, mi dolor al verla así, por que sabía que era lo mejor para ella, para protegerla. Había terminado nuestra relación en el mismo lugar en el que había comenzado. Se fue al aclarar el alba, iba llorando, por un poco más y salgo corriendo tras ella para inclinarme a sus pies y decirle que no era verdad lo que le había dicho.... que la amaba y que nuca....... podría dejar de amarla. El día de la batalla llegó; era en el bosque prohibido, y ella estaba ahí, junto a mí, luchando contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos; Ron me confesó que Hermione le había sacado la verdad, ella sabía que la amaba y ahora estábamos peleando contra el mal. Era la peor batalla que hubiera visto, maleficios y hechizos pasaban rozándome, pero por suerte ninguno me había pegado, aurores y mortífagos caían a mis lados, estábamos perdiendo la batalla. Habían demasiados mortífagos y los refuerzos que Fudge nos había prometido no habían llegado, el bando bueno estaba decayendo, estábamos cansados después de dos horas de batallas, les ordené a Ron y a Hermione que se fueran, que se salvaran, pero ellos me contestaron que estarían conmigo hasta el final, de pronto un rayo amarillo paso a mi lado y le dio directamente al pecho de Hermione, sentí como mi mundo entero se derrumbaba, la vía caer al suelo, logré llegar a tiempo para sostenerla en mis brazos, me miró a los ojos, dijo su último juramento de amor y murió en mis brazos. Nunca pensé sentirme así en toda mi vida, se había ido ella, y con ella mi vida entera, mis ojos se nublaron, las lagrimas me amenazaban con salir, pero no sólo de tristeza por haberla perdido, si no también de odio, de furia, una terrible sed de venganza se había apoderado de mí, sabía quien la había matado, fue el mismo que había matado a mis padres hace 16 años, pero esto tenía que llegar a su fin, había llegado la hora de tomar venganza y hacer pagar al bastardo que había arruinado mi vida; deje suavemente el cuerpo de mi amada en el suelo y me levanté con la varita en alto, lo busqué con la mirada, ahí estaba él, Voldemort, luchando contra Dumbledore; ya no estaba conciente de la batalla que se libraba a mi alrededor, solamente que lo iba a matar aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. En ese momento empezó la verdadera batalla, le definitiva.  
  
_____________Flash Back_________________  
  
-Es mío- murmuró Harry acercándose al lugar en donde Dumbledore y Voldemort luchaban, Dumbledore simplemente lo miró a los ojos y se alejó. -Vaya Potter, hasta que te dignas a pelear conmigo-murmuró lentamente Voldemort mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su labio, al parecer producto de un maleficio de Dumbledore. -Ya fue suficiente, Voldemort, hasta aquí llegaste-murmuró Harry mientras sentí como un nudo se hacía en su garganta. -Creo.. querido Potter, que el que llego hasta aquí, eres.. tú-dijo Voldemort mientras reía burlonamente. -Ya me harté de ti, siempre buscando el poder, y fue el maldito poder que te llevó hasta esto-rugió Harry mientras le mostraba la batalla que se estaba librando algo alejados de ellos. -Noto.sentimiento en tu voz Potter, acaso, estas triste por la muerte de la sangre sucia-se burló Voldemort mientras sonreía desagradablemente. Harry sintió como una gran furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. -Morirás aunque tenga que morir en el intento-rugió viéndolo con infinito odio. -Entonces creo que tendrás que morir-murmuró Voldemort y alzó su varita, Harry lo imitó, la batalla acababa de comenzar, los dos se lanzaron un crucio pero el de Voldemort le dio en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo, grito de dolor, sintió algo parecido a mil chuchillos se ensartaban en su cuerpo dolorosamente, cayó de espaldas chocando contra un árbol soltando la varita. Buscó a tientas su varita pero no la encontró. -Buscas esto-preguntó Voldemort mientras le mostraba su varita, Harry respiro costosamente, había perdido, lo sabía, Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita directo al pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, no, no podía pasar eso, Voldemort lo iba a matar, vio la sonrisa triunfal en su horrible rostro, se preparaba para matarlo y sobre todo para disfrutar la victoria del mal. Harry sintió de nuevo la furia en su cuerpo y mientras Voldemort alzaba la varita Harry se abalanzó contra él en un intento desesperado de matarlo, golpeó el rostro de Voldemort con fuerza, libraron una pequeña lucha con los puños hasta que lo vio caer fuertemente al suelo y vio que había soltado la varita, se apuró a recogerla y apuntarlo, Voldemort estaba tirado en el suelo con su ceja sangrando y con la respiración agitada mientras lo veía a él. -¿Quién iba a morir hoy, Voldemort?- preguntó Harry mirándolo con odio.- Aveda..-Harry no pudo terminar la maldición por que un maleficio le había dado en la espalda haciendo caer fuertemente al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, sintió mucho más dolor que antes, al fin quedo casi inconsciente tirado en el suelo mientras escuchaba una voz. -Esta bien señor- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras le quitaba la varita a Harry. Harry tenía la respiración entrecortada mientras trataba incorporarse del suelo pero no pudo dado que Malfoy le envió otro maleficio. -Gracias Lucius- murmuró Voldemort mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su varita, entonces vio como Harry se ponía de pie costosamente, y que tenía la varita apretada en su mano, Malfoy se preparó para lanzarle otro crucio pero Voldemort se lo impidió- Es mío- murmuró Lucius asintió mientras se alejaba, Harry se había recargado en un árbol tratando de regular su respiración. -Creo Potter que ya me causaste demasiados problemas, hasta nunca- dijo Voldemort y levantó su varita- Mortalius Potentes-un rayo color rojo salió de su varita y se incrustó en el pecho de Harry, un campo de energía color dorado rodeó a Harry mientras lo elevaba del suelo, empezó a sentir un intenso dolor, peor aún que el cruciatas, luego un rayo dorado le atravesó el pecho, gritó de dolor, era un grito desgarrador. Mortífagos y Aurores dejaron de luchar a para acercarse a mirar que pasaba, lo vieron a él, mientras caía al suelo, todavía gimiendo de dolor, un hoyo en el pecho que le sangraba mientras jadeaba y la sangre escurría de su boca, pero aun tenía su varita bien apretada en su mano. Los mortífagos lo vieron felices, habían ganado, ellos lo sabían mientras Voldemort malévolamente ; y los aurores lo observaban tristes sabía que con su muerte se iban sus esperanzas de derrotar a Voldemort, vio como Remus sujetaba a Sirius que hacía intentos desesperados de acercarse a él. Sabía que había llegado el final, subí una mano a mi pecho tratando de tapar mi herida para que se hiciera menos dolorosa, cada vez me hacía más falta el aire; había perdido, iba a morir sin siquiera haber podido vengar la muerte de mis padres y la de mi amada, el frío se acercaba mi cuerpo cada vez más rápido, mi vista se hacía más borrosa con los segundos y el dolor incrementaba a cada instante.. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el frío bosque sino en un cálido pasillo, estaba de pie y ya no sentía dolor, vio una puerta al final del pasillo y se acercó a ella lentamente, la puerta era de hierro, color bronce, extendió la mano y la abrió lentamente.. No era una habitación donde estaba si no los terrenos de Hogwarts y había lo lejos se veía una silueta, era Hermione lo sabía, sentía el aroma que desprendía se acercó a ella casi corriendo, ella se volteó a verlo mientras sonreía, lo miró unos segundos antes de que le dijera suavemente: ... Las palabras de Hermione lo volvieron a la realidad, estaba aún en el frío bosque prohibido, más adolorido que nunca, y como le había indicado Hermione, eso no se acababa hasta el final, como pudo se puso de pie aferrándose al árbol con fuerza para poder quedar de pie, la varita seguía en su mano, Voldemort lo miró sorprendido, nadie, nunca antes se había puesto de pie antes de morir a causa del hechizo. -Esto... no se ha acabado- jadeó Harry levantando su varita; las peleas habían cesado todos los observaban, sin intervenir-Aveda Kedabra- murmuró Harry, un rayo salió de su varita y se incrustó en Voldemort, ya no supo que paso después por que cayó al suelo, moribundo. -Harry, Harry, despierta-se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente seguía en el bosque prohibido pero ya no sentía el dolor y el que trataba de levantarlo era Ron que extrañamente sonría, Harry se incorporó. -¿Qué paso?- preguntó Harry confundido, su túnica estaba llena de sangre pero ya no tenía la herida del hechizo. Entonces lo vio todo, solamente había aurores, habían ganado. Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore se acercaron a él. -Lo has vencido Harry- chilló Sirius abrazándolo. -¿Por qué no estoy muerto?-preguntó Harry a Dumbledore. -No lo sabemos Harry, pero ya todo ha acabado-.. ___________________Fin del Flash Back________________  
  
Así había vencido a Voldemort, pero haberlo matado no me había traído de vuelta a mi Hermione, al otro día mientras todos estaban celebrando la caída de Voldemort, yo estaba cerca del lago, en el mismo lugar en que Hermione y yo nos habíamos hecho novios, en el mismo lugar donde habíamos perdido nuestra inocencia juntos y en el mismo lugar en que nos habíamos separado, estaba ahí bajo la lluvia cavando la tumba del alma mía, la tumba de mi amada, cavando con mis propias manos. Le había pedido a Dumbledore permiso para enterrar el cuerpo de mi amada y me lo había concedido, también le pedí que me dejará estar solo mientras la enterraba y eso.. También me lo habían concedido. Cave en silencio con las fuertes gotas de la lluvia que golpeaban mi cuerpo, no me importó que estuviera calado hasta lo huesos de frío. Toda mi vida se había acabado, Hermione ya no estaba y para mí ya no valí la pena, parecía una máquina, no sabía ni como me movía, solamente unas gruesas gotas resbalaban por mi rostro, pero no era agua de lluvia, era las lágrimas que salían desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, la había perdido y esta vez para siempre. Me dolía el pecho, sentía una opresión, una opresión que me impedía hablar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto? La enterré con mi más grande pésame, no quería dejarla ahí, sentía que si la dejaba era como resignarme a que la había perdido, pero es que en verdad la había perdido. Me quede junto a ella el resto del día y de la noche, no quería desprenderme de la que ahora era su tumba, estaba a su lado y yo la sentía a mi lado; pasaron las horas mientras yo lloraba recordando los momentos de felicidad que había compartido con ella. Durante meses esa era mi vida, me quedaba en Hogwarts y lo único que hacía era estar cerca de su tumba, junto a ella, había dejado de comer y de dormir, Dumbledore me lo permitió por un tiempo pero luego me obligó a irme de Hogwarts diciéndome que la vida continuaba y que por mi propio bien, me alejará de ella. Pero que sabe Dumbledore sobre eso, lo miré con gran resentimiento pero no repliqué, me fui pero mi mente se quedo en Hogwarts, con ella, con mi Hermione.  
  
Han pasado tres largos años desde ese momento y no había vuelto a regresar a Hogwarts, me había metido en mi propio mundo de tinieblas, echándome la culpa de la muerte Hermione, recordándola a cada segundo que transcurría de mi vida, caí en el alcohol, deje de comer, de dormir, de vivir, para mí todo se había acabado por que ella se había ido; pero llegó Ron, el me hizo ver la realidad, me dijo que por más que este llorando y sufriendo por tú muerte nunca volverías. Me hizo ver que todavía hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir, me hizo salir del mundo de tinieblas en el cual me había aprisionado yo mismo, me dijo que toda mí familia estaba preocupada por mí, cuando le grité que yo no tenía familia, el me dijo las palabras que nunca pensé oír: . Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que si tenía una familia, y una que se preocupaba por mi, los Weasley me habían recogido en su seno y ya era parte de la familia. A partir de ese momento había empezado a vivir de nuevo, los Weasley me habían tendido una mano para sacarme del hoyo negro al cual me había metido, y yo... había aceptado su ayuda.  
  
Ahora estoy aquí Hermione, amor mío; aquí en tu tumba, por que quiero despedirme. Sé que nunca te voy a olvidar, por que eso es imposible, te voy a recordar hasta el día de mi muerte pero no recordarte de la misma forma que he estado haciéndolo los últimos tres años, te recordaré pero ya sin dolor. Quiero buscar una pareja, no para remplazarte, por que tu serás irremplazable, si no para sentir de nuevo siquiera un poco de cariño; y si llegó a sentir por lo menos la mitad de felicidad que sentí cuando estuve contigo, me daré por satisfecho. Harry se puso en cuclillas frente a la tumba de Hermione, sostenía firmemente la rosa roja que le había llevado, besó la rosa con cariño, y la dejó sobre l a tumba de Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, miró la tumba por unos segundos con ojos soñadores y entonces dijo en voz alta: -Te amaré por toda la eternidad- al decirlo casi pudo percibir el suave aroma de Hermione alzó la vista y le pareció verla frente a él sonriéndole, luego Hermione se dio la vuelta y se interno en las profundidades del bosque prohibido. Harry sonrió mientras la imagen que creía ver se desvanecía entre los árboles, suspiro aún sonriendo y se dio media vuelta para continuar su nueva vida.  
  
Fin.  
  
Llegó a su fin esta historia que la verdad, lloré al escribirla, a mí me encantó y a ustedes, Dejen Rewies, y leán mis demás fanfiction. BESOS A TODOS. 


End file.
